Where Ar't Thou Harry
by Cyanide666999
Summary: Draco goes on a search for Harry, but Harry has already left. HPDM


This was written for a fanwork contest on Gaia.

Muse: For those who don't know, Gaia is an online community...(bf's note: It's boring!)

Anywho, read the damn story already!

-------------------------

Where Ar't Thou Harry?

"That's right folks, is hot and getting hotter! Today's high will get to a scorching..."

Harry walked in front of the Tele and switched it off. Harry smiled as Uncle Vernon started going purple and Aunt Petunia and Dudley gapped at him.

"As I'm pretty sure you have forgotten, today is my 17th birthday, and in accordance with wizard law, I'm an adult, which allows me to use magic outside of school," Harry smiled as Dudley clearly remembered being eleven. "Also, since I don't want to burden you any longer, I'm leaving. Don't worry about me, my mum and dad left me a fortune." Harry was so glad Fred and George let him test out their newest invention. "Oh, and one more thing before I leave, beware of any strange wizards. There is still the mass murder on the loose."

Harry flicked on the Tele using his wand. As if to taunt the Dursley's more, the news anchor reported, "In other news, three more mysterious disappearances happened over the weekend. Police are now suggesting everyone be inside by 10 P.M. and if you must leave, to not leave by yourself…"

Harry grabbed his trunk and walked to the door. He paused with his hand on the door and smiled. "See you in a year, if we are all still alive!" Harry called and left.

It was going to be a good day. First stop, the Burrow.

-------------------------------

Draco glared at the house in front of him. It looked like ever other bloody house on the street. Why muggles wanted their houses to all look the same, was beyond his comprehension. Bloody muggles!

Draco stepped up to the door and knocked. When nothing happed, he knocked again. Still nothing. Draco inspected the door and found a rectangular glowing button and pushed it. He jumped back in surprise as bells rang inside the house.

_They answer to bells like servants!_ Draco thought as the door opened revealing the fattest person he had ever seen! Draco was momentarily shocked by the muggle but quickly regained his composure. And why was Tubby looking at _him_ funny for?

"I need to speak with Harry Potter." Draco said in a commanding voice.

Tubby's eyes grew to the size of melons before screaming and slamming the door in his face. Draco stood there shocked. Tubby had just slammed the door shut in his face. A bloody muggle had just slammed the door shut in_ his_ face. He was a Malfoy, and would not tolerate this kind of treatment from anyone, especially not a muggle!

Draco opened the door and walked in; pointing his wand at the muggles huddled on the floor.

"Listen here Tubby, I want answers and I want them now! Where is Potter?"

"He's not here," a purple man answered. Draco briefly thought that muggles really did come in all shapes and colors, and as soon as he was done with Potter, he wanted to hunt down a green one for his own amusement.

"Then where is he?" Draco was getting agitated by the silence. "If you don't answer, I'll turn Tubby here in to a pig."

That got a better reaction than Draco hoped for. The woman fainted while Tubby began crying again and yelling about please not again.

"He went to a friend's house! The red-haired ones," Purple answered.

"Weasley," Draco whispered and turned around to leave, but paused at the doorway. He pointed his wand at Tubby and pink light shot from it. "Don't slam the door in the face of a Malfoy again, Tubby."

And with that he left, enjoying the scream of horror at the little pig tail. Bloody Muggles!

--------------------------

Harry stood in the back room of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George inspected their newest invention, a recording device that could be used alone or with the extendable ears and would work where muggle devices could not and were almost undetectable. Why they had done it, Harry wasn't quite sure.

"Oh, Harry!" Fred (or was it George?) exclaimed. "Their faces! Did you get that too?"

Harry handed them and other box and the two looked into it and started laughing.

"This is GREAT!" George (or was that Fred?) patted Harry on the back. "This works better than we ever could have dreamed."

"Yeah, it's as if we were there."

"No as if we were you!"

Harry stood to leave. "Well glad you enjoyed it. Ron enjoyed it too. Now I've go to be going."

"Wait, could you take this back to Ron for us?" Fred asked and handed Harry a box.

"And here is your birthday present, mate." George hand Harry another box

The twins pulled on the ends of party poppers and streamers flew out at Harry. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" They yelled together.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later." With that Harry left for his next destination.

------------------------------

"Weasley, I have no time for games! Where is Potter!?" Draco shouted. Oh, he was beyond pissed. Stupid, bloody Gryffindorks and there stupid, bloody "bravery." Despite having his wand, Ronald Weasley refused to tell Draco anything.

"I will not tell you! You'll take him to You-Know-Who!"

"For the hundredth time, I am not a death eater! Do you see the damn dark mark!?"

"Well anything you need to tell Harry, you can tell me!" Oh, Draco was going to kill the Weasel, bring him back and kill him again.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief when Granger showed up. _At lest she has _some_ sense,_ Draco thought.

"What is going on here?" She asked Draco, wand pointed at him.

"I just need to know where Potter is." He pulled back his sleeve and showed his bare forearm. "See, no mark. I am not going to take him to the Dark Lord. I just need to talk to him. Here," Draco threw Weasley his wand back, "feel better?"

Granger gave Draco a very strange look. "If you hurt Harry in any way, shape, or form, you are mine. Are we clear on this?"

"I will try not to, because that is not my intention, but there is no way I can guarantee that he won't be hurt, especially if he acts like Weasel here."

"Fair enough, he went to 93 Diagon Alley," Granger said smiling.

Draco could almost kiss her. "I need use the Floo."

-------------------------

Harry was bombarded with people wishing him Happy Birthday and handing him gifts. He was not expecting this when he came into the Order Headquarters. After a good five minutes, Harry reached the person he needed.

"Remus!" Harry ran and hugged what he considered the closest thing to a father he had. "I need to talk to you. In private," Harry said into the werewolf's ear.

"Sure, hang on." Remus turned around, "Will everyone just wait in the kitchen? We'll be back in a few."

The crowd dispersed, some actually leaving now that the meeting was over, and Harry and Lupin made their way in to the drawing room.

"Okay Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, since I think of you as a father, I thought I would tell you first I think I'm gay."

Remus smiled. "Like father, like son."

At this, Harry looked shocked at Remus. "What? But he and mum were…"

"Let me explain," Remus sat the two down on the couch. "You dad wasn't gay, but bisexual. And I'm going to assume that you still like girls, considering the whole Cho Chang thing."

"Yeah, I do, actually it's mostly just…"

"…one guy that drives you wild," Remus finished for him. "Your father was the same way, but he and Sirius did have there fling. And you would never guess who he was crazy for."

"Well, all things considered and since nothing else can shock me, I'll guess Snape."

"You're right on." At this Harry's jaw dropped. He was wrong he could be shocked more. "And since things are this similar, I'm going to guess it is Draco Malfoy."

Oh, Harry was so wrong about being more shocked. This about blew his mind. "I think it's about time you know the _whole_ story, Harry."

And with that, Remus told him the true story of his dad and Snape, and how his mum and dad became a couple.

---------------------

Draco was about ready to bang his head into a wall. He knew something was up when Granger gave him the address instead of the store name, but he was so relieved about getting away from Weasel that he wasn't thinking clearly. And that smile she had, oh he was going to hex her into next year. And now he was being questioned by the closest thing to the Spanish Inquisition. Stupid, bloody people.

"Okay Malfoy, Well tell you where Harry went," One twin said.

"But we need you to test our newest treat." The other said, both smiling devilishly.

"No way! I've seen some of you Canary Creams in action. Used them on Crabbe and Goyle myself."

"No eats, no info." Thing 1 said.

"Besides, we just need to make sure that we have the formula right. You'll go back to normal after 30 seconds," said Thing 2.

Draco glared at the two. "If I eat one pastry, you will tell me where Potter went without any other troubles."

"Yes," Thing 1 and 2 echoed.

Draco glared at the two then at the pastry. Stupid, bloody pranksters!

------------------------

Draco stomped up the steps. He was so going to kill the next person that gave him any trouble. He pushed the funny dinging button and waited for the door to be answered. Oh, he was fuming! Stupid, bloody everything.

The door was opened by a very familiar face, Professor Lupin.

"I'm looking for Potter. No I'm not a Death Eater, I'm not going to take him to the Dark Lord, but I may hurt him after this."

"You just missed him." Draco was shocked the straight forward answer. "He went back to the Weasley's. Would you like to the Floo to get there faster?"

Draco stared at his ex-professor. "What no threatening, no arguing, no using me as a test dummy?"

"Um, nope. Would you like me to, Mr. Malfoy?" Was he smiling? The damn werewolf was smiling!

"No, I…I'll just use the Floo."

"Good choice."

-------------------

Harry sat down at the Weasley's table, feeling as if he had just fought a war. After the story of his dad, he felt really confused

His dad had begun liking Snape during their 5th year, and had tormented Snape more for the fact he like Snape. He'd had a "fling" with Sirius to prove that it wasn't just Snape. Sirius thought he'd help his dad out by getting rid of Snape via werewolf. And his dad married his mum not only because he did like her, but also to get Snape off his mind (which according to Remus worked like a rock floating) and to show Sirius he was okay.

It was a lot to absorb in one day, and Harry was glad he had nothing else to worry about, so he could spent the rest of the day absorbing this new information.

The fire glowed green and out stepped the last person Harry wanted to see.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Harry asked managing to cover his shock with venom…so he hoped.

"Oh don't talk to me in that tone of voice, Potter. Do you have any idea what I had to go through to find you! I had to get that half-giant shit faced so he would tell me where you lived. In the middle of bloody muggle-ville. Since I didn't want to use strong magic to get there, other wise people would fallow me, I had to take that filthy Knight Bus! No Malfoy has ever done such a thing! Then I get to that retched place only for Tubby to slam the door in my face. Me! A bloody Malfoy! So I had to resort to threatening those muggles for them to tell me where you went. Then I had to get back on that bus thing to get to here only to find Weasel and he just _had_ to make it even more difficult! I swear it took for ever for Granger to show up and than she just tells me 93 Diagon Alley. No warning me about Thing 1 and Thing 2! Oh, and to get Weasel to let me use the Floo! That was another arm and leg! Then those bloody pranksters use me as a test dummy for there new Ferret Fritters! Than they tell me another address 12 Grimmauld Place. Don't tell me I could Floo there, no, they tell me to take a muggle cab! Can you _imagine _the shame I have brought to my family name? So I get there and find out you have already come back here! Why the hell didn't Granger tell me you were coming back and offer me tea while I wait, but _no, _you stupid, bloody Gryffindors just have to make things more difficult. At least the werewolf was nice, but sitting there in the kitchen was Snape. And he just had to start in on questioning me. I can't just tell him on a quest for Potter, but I don't plan on killing him! He's a spy! He would run and tattle on me! And I can't just tell him I'm off to kill you because then those people there would kill me! Luckily the werewolf stepped in before I could hex him into next year."

Draco took a deep breath and sat in the chair next to Harry.

"And why did you follow me around half of London?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

Draco seemed to ponder this for a few minutes, as if he had forgotten the whole reason for leaving wherever he was to begin with.

"Well, I like you. And had to tell you before I lost my mind over it."

Harry stared at Draco for a few minutes. So this is what would have happened had his dad and Snape ever told each other.

"Did you know that my dad and Snape liked each other, but never said a word to each other about it?"

"What does that have to do with us, Potter?" Draco asked, getting irritated again.

"I like you, too, Draco."

"Oh." Draco sat quietly for a few seconds. "Hey, Potter, where can I find a green muggle?"

-Fin-

------------------------------- 

R&R...Love Peace and Monkey Nuts!


End file.
